


Birth Date

by changbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, but its not about them so they're not listed as characters, i pictured them at dennys but whatever restaurant works best for you, i would, its so short, minho gets mentioned a few times and hyunjin gets mentioned once, who goes on a date to dennys anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbins/pseuds/changbins
Summary: in which chan goes on a blind date in place of his friend minho





	Birth Date

**Author's Note:**

> i literally got this idea the second i woke up (as in the second i was conscious, my eyes weren't even open) today so this has all been written in one day bc i figured hey, might as well take this woochan idea i have and turn it into a bday present for woojin. anyways enjoy

Chan looked down at the picture Minho had sent him once again. The guy was adorable, almost too much so to bear. He had bunny teeth and the cutest little eye smile Chan had ever seen in his life, which was a high compliment, considering Chan was friends with Hyunjin. His eyes scanned over the various tables in the restaurant a second time since he'd walked in and started to panic. What was Chan supposed to do now, take a table and wait it out? If he did that, the poor guy wouldn't recognize him. He thought he was here for a date with Minho, after all. Chan didn't want him to think he got stood up. Even though that did seem to be the fact of the matter.

"Excuse me, are you waiting for a table?" asked a waitress that Chan hadn't noticed walk up to him.

"Oh, no. I'm waiting for someone, I don't think he's here yet. Have you seen him?" He showed the picture on his phone to the waitress. She looked at it, then around the restaurant, the same way Chan had.

"No, I don't think so, sorry."

Chan shook his head politely. "Don't worry about it. I'll just text him or something." He didn't know where that lie had come from, he didn't know a single thing about the guy, other than what he looked like.

Oh, and his name. His name was Woojin.

Chan was about ready to call it a night and leave. Maybe Minho was the one who got stood up and he didn't even know it. He walked to the door but stopped when he saw who was walking in at the same time. His blonde hair looks significantly less yellow than it did in the picture, but Chan is sure that that's him.

"Woojin?" He said right after almost getting hit in the face by the door when Woojin opened it.

Woojin looked at Chan blankly. "Yes?"

At this point, Chan had a couple of options. The first one was to do what Minho told him to do, explain that although Minho had had a nice time talking with him, he didn't think there was anything special there. This choice was already terrible to Chan, from the minute he'd agreed to do it. "Why couldn't you just text him?" he'd asked, and Minho responded that he had better morals than that. _Such good morals that you sent someone else to deliver your rejection,_ Chan had thought.

The second option was to leave and let Woojin get stood up. This one had been brewing in Chan's mind as he drove to the restaurant, but then Minho sent the picture and he didn't know how he could ever let that adorable smile turn into a frown because he got stood up on a blind date. This was even more out of the question now that Chan had seen him in person. He had also heard his voice, and it gave him this weird feeling in his stomach that he hadn't felt in a while. Even if he wasn't possibly already falling in love with Woojin, he'd already said his name, so he couldn't pretend he'd mistaken him for the wrong person or something.

No, Chan had to come up with a new plan, and quickly, too. Woojin was starting to look suspicious. Without thinking, Chan held out his hand to him.

"Hi. I'm Chan. I'm your date."

Woojin shook his hand despite the obvious confusion written on his face. "I came here to meet Lee Minho. You must have mistaken me for someone else . . . with the same name as me, I guess."

"Right. About Minho, he's not going to be able to make it. I'm his friend, he told me to come down here and take his place. I totally understand if you're uncomfortable with this, I would be apprehensive in this situation, too."

So, you're going to be my date instead?"

"Yeah. Well, no, I mean . . . That wasn't the original plan. Wow, I'm really not making any sense."

Woojin laughed a little at that, revealing that his bunny teeth were also way cuter in person. Perhaps Chan is obsessed with that smile. "Would you rather explain at a table?"

Chan froze. He tried to put himself in Woojin's shoes, imagine what it would feel like to go on a blindate and find out that you had essentially been catfished. Okay, so that wasn't the case, but it probably seemed like it. Regardless, he honestly hadn't had high expectations and was sure Woojin would just leave. Yet here he was, offering to get them a table, an offer Chan definitely wasn't about to turn down. He nodded, so Woojin called over the same waitress who had talked to Chan before and asked for a table.

"Oh, glad to see your date showed up," she said when she saw that Chan was standing behind Woojin, though she didn't actually sound all that glad. When they got to their table and sat down, Woojin was smiling at Chan again.

"So you referred to me as your date even before I showed up?"

"What? No, no! I said I was waiting for someone, she must've just assumed we're on a date."

"But you called yourself my date when I walked in."

"Okay, let me explain."

Woojin leaned back in his seat. "I'm all ears."

Chan took a deep breath and tried to ignore how cute Woojin looked even when he was intimidating the shit out of Chan. "Yes, I did call myself your date when you walked in. That wasn't what I was supposed to do, though. You see, Minho told me that he really does like you, he thinks you're a great guy, but he just doesn't see anything happening between you two. However, Minho is sort of a wuss. Don't tell him I said that. Anyways—"

"Are you guys ready to order?" Their waitress was back, notepad and pen ready to go. Chan and Woojin both took note of the menus sitting in front of them, untouched, for the first time. They looked at them, then at each other, then Woojin looked at the waitress and said, "We're gonna need another minute." She exhaled and walked away. "So, you were saying?" Woojin said, attention turned back to Chan.

"Right. Um, so Minho. He told me he thought it would be super 'dickish' of him to come to dinner with you even though he knows he's not into you that way. I thought that was fair enough, so I told him to text you and call it off that way instead. He then proceeded to rant for a good five minutes about why that would be even worse."

"Yeah, dude, honestly? You cancel a date over a phone call, not a text. No wonder you're single."

Chan's jaw dropped as he pretended to be hurt. "And how did you come to the assumption that I'm single?"

Woojin opened the menu and started looking through it, feigning indifference. "Well, you're here with me, aren't you?" 

Chan stayed quiet for a minute before also flipping through his menu in order to look nonchalant. "I guess so." In an attempt to brush off how awkward he felt after getting confronted like that, Chan continued, "Anyways the rest of that story is just that Minho forced me to come down here and tell you he's not interested, because he was too scared to do it himself. And that's how we got here." 

Maybe Chan was being dishonest in leaving out the part where he thought Woojin was cute from the moment he saw the picture of him. Maybe he was sitting across from Woojin, somewhat holding a conversation with him, for no reason. Maybe nothing would come from this and it would just be a fun story, like, _Hey, remember that time Minho chickened out so Chan had to go fix his problems for him?_  Or maybe, just maybe, it would turn into a different story. Like,  _Oh, how did Woojin and I meet? Funny story._

But that would just be Chan getting his hopes up.

Woojin nodded. "Fun. I think I'm gonna get the chicken parm. Do you know if that's any good?"

"Wait, that's it? You're not mad at Minho? You're not gonna fight me even though I'm basically just the messenger boy?" 

Woojin looked up from the menu for the first time since he'd opened it. "What do you mean? You're my date. Now pick something to eat, our waitress is coming back and I think she'll throw something if we tell her we need more time again."

Chan blinked a few times. He couldn't tell if Woojin was joking or something, but one thing was for sure. He had to hurry up and figure out what to order. 

 

. . .

 

They left the restaurant three hours later, laughing and talking like they'd met a lifetime ago. The sun had gone down and there was a very calm feel to the night, despite the restaurant being on a busy road where cars continued to drive by at all hours of the day. Chan walked with Woojin to his car, where they stopped and stood by the driver's side door. 

"Well, this is my car," Woojin said as he fumbled with his keys a little. 

"Really? I thought you'd just decided to stand here next to a random car for some reason."

Woojin rolled his eyes. "You were a lot less of a wise guy when we met, you know."

"When we met, you mean like just now?" Chan gestured back to the restaurant behind him. 

"I can leave right now."

"Okay stop I'm sorry," Chan said, quickly grabbing both of Woojin's arms to hold him in place. He let go just as quickly when neither of them had said anything for a while. "I should probably head over to my car, now, too." 

Woojin bit his lip, looking like was just going to let Chan go without saying anything more. So Chan did, instead. "I had a lot of fun today. It's been a while since I got out, and this was a unique experience for the both of us, I'm sure. I mean I don't know if you're experienced in blind dating or anything but I doubt anything could have prepared you to leave the house thinking you're gonna meet one person and then you end up with another. Anyways, I'm talking too much again, so thanks again. Goodnight."

"Hey, wait," Woojin said just as Chan was about to turn and go. "Don't I get to say anything after you just spoke a whole essay to me?" In all honesty, Woojin didn't think Chan was saying very much at all. He was clearly not saying things he wanted to say. "I have to thank you, too. I was gonna show up here and I was gonna wait around all night for someone who would never show up. No, I'm not experienced with blind dating at all, so getting stood up would probably really ruin any chances of me ever trying to do so ever again. You came here, albeit because your friend told you to, and you gave me a date. Sorry to suddenly reveal it this way, but this has been such a good birthday."

Chan's eyes widened. "It's your birthday? Why didn't you say so before? I would've told our waitress and she'd have to reluctantly sing for you or something."

"Ugh, thank god I didn't tell you, then." 

They both laughed at that. The mood around them was still really serious, though, almost intimate and personal. It was like with every word that they said to each other they grew closer and closer, even if it was just a silly joke like the ones they'd been making all night. Chan sighed when he let it sink in just what Woojin was thanking him for. "God, you were going to get stood up on your  _birthday._ I am so smacking Minho next time I see him."

Woojin chuckled halfheartedly. "No need. I didn't tell him it was my birthday. I figured it would just be a nice personal birthday gift to myself, getting out of the house like this. We have that in common, too, I guess."

"Great, we're both homebodies." 

"Exactly. Maybe we can stop being homebodies now that we know each other."

Chan raised an eyebrow, looking smug. "Are you asking me to go out again?"

"Literally when did those words leave my mouth?" Woojin shook his head and exhaled like a mom disappointed in her child for spilling something on the carpet for the millionth time. "What a fool. Yet I still plan on giving you my phone number."

Chan handed his phone to Woojin, doing all that he could to not smile like the fool Woojin knew he was. "Be my guest." As Woojin put his number in, Chan smiled at how his hair hung over his eyes. There was really nothing about Woojin that Chan didn't find adorable. From the way he laughed to the little pout he had on his face when he was focusing on something. And of course, his smile. Chan could never leave that out. Woojin suddenly handed the phone back to Chan, who was instantly aware of how he'd sort of just been staring at the top of Woojin's head intently the whole time. "Thanks," he muttered, looking down at the contact Woojin had created and the message he'd sent to himself, probably so he could save Chan's number, too. "Hey, I'm gonna want a contact photo to go with this."

Woojin looked at Chan like he couldn't believe he'd just said that. "In this lighting? I'm no professional selfie-taker but I don't think that would work out very well," he said with a small smile. "I'll send you something later."

"I can agree to that. I will look forward to receiving a picture from you soon." 

"Oh no, it won't be a picture of me. I'll see what I find," Woojin smirked.

"I'm not even gonna argue with that because honestly, I think the staff will kick us out if we're out here any longer. Imagine that. Getting kicked out of a parking lot. For that reason, I'm gonna go to my car now, and we're gonna continue this conversation over the phone." Chan smiled at Woojin and held out his hand just like he had at the beginning of the evening. The fact of the matter was he would have much rather given Woojin a hug, but he figured one sort-of-date was probably too soon. "Thank you, again, for a really fun night. Happy Birthday."

Woojin took Chan's hand, but he held it for a lot longer than he did the first time. "Thank  _you._ Now I need this to stop sounding like we just did business, so, I'll text you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chan smiled at Woojin one more time before turning and walking to his car. As he was pulling out of the parking lot of the restaurant, he thought he'd caught one last glimpse of Woojin as he turned a corner and drove out of sight. 

Later that night, when Chan got home, he called Minho. The plan was to tell him off for making him go on his date for him and for ditching Woojin on his birthday. It seemed like Chan just couldn't stick to plans that day, though, because all he did was talk about how great Woojin was.

"You're welcome," Minho said after Chan finished rambling. 

"I can't believe you're getting thanked for standing someone up, by me of all people, but yes. Thank you so much." 

When Chan hung up, he had two new messages.

 

**Woojin:** [IMAGE ATTACHED]

**Woojin:** my alter-ego

_winnie the pooh is your alter-ego?_

**Woojin:**  yes. and i'm gonna need a pic, too, by the way

 

Chan stopped and thought for a while before sending a picture of Kanga. 

 

_[IMAGE ATTACHED]_

_did i mention i'm australian?_

**Woojin:**  only a million times

**Woojin:** we both picked female cartoon characters

_winnie the pooh is a girl???_

**Woojin:** fool

 

They spent the rest of the night talking about cartoon characters, somehow always looping back to Chan's amazement at the fact that he hadn't known Winnie the Pooh was a girl. And Chan hoped that, somewhere out there in Seoul, Woojin was thinking about how great his birthday had been. 

**Author's Note:**

> do you get the pun in the title now hehe. kinda wild that this is the first fic im uploading here. just a tiny oneshot written in one day with no editing and no planning beforehand whatsoever. this goes against all my morals as a writer. just kidding im lame and my writing would be crap even if i did edit. also follow me on twitter uwu @peachesnbin


End file.
